


False hope

by vinterprinsessan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Rape, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You are at a hunt with your boyfriend dean and his brother Sam when you are taken by vampires. Sam and dean ask the angels Castiel and Balthazar for help to find you. Balthazar is able to find you and kill the vamps, but is that really a better option for you? The angel turns on you and decide he has the right to an award...





	False hope

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a very dark and violent fic, including rape and abuse. Please don't read if you find that hard or triggering.*

“Son of a bitch! Shit, shit, shit!” Dean exclaims as he and Sam went trow the last room in the old school were you and they had hunted the vampires. “We’ll find her Dean, don’t worry.” Sam said, but he failed to sound convincing. “Fuuuck!” Dean screamed again “NAAAAME!” “Cas! Balthazar! Come down here!” The sound of wings cut through the air and the two angels stood in front of them. “What is it?” Castiel said in his deep voice. “Where's your little plaything? You know, the pretty one?” Balthazar asked looking around. “Shes gone. We were hunting vampires and she disappeared. Can you locate her?” Sam asked Cas, ignoring Balthazar and holding Dean back from hitting the angel. “We’ll look” Cas said and Balthazar scoffed “That should be easy, she smells so good, I should be able to find her from miles away.” he said with a cheeky smile at Dean before he disappeared. “I really hate that freaking angel” Dean said to his brother. “Don’t worry Dean, he will look fore her.” Cas said before he to disappeared. “So now what? Do we go back to the bunker?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. “She’s not here, lets hope Cas and the jackass have better luck finding her.”

Balthazar picked up a trail and was soon able to locate you. He could hear your soul crying out for help and how you desperately prayed for help to the two angels. He came in to the abandoned factory where the vamps had taken you and saw you tied to a chair. Blood dripping down your arms as one vampire was sucking on your neck while the other one sucked on one of your calves. Your head was light from the blood loss and you started to pass out, only vaguely noticing the sound of wings notifying you of the arrival of an angel. It didn't take a moment before a bright white light appeared in the room and suddenly the mouths and teethes was gone from your body. You lifted your head and looked straight in to the eyes of Balthazar. “You found me...” you breath weakly giving him a small smile. “Are you okay Name?” the angel asked you, placing his hands on your knees. You nodded, “I think so, I feel dizzy and nauseous, but otherwise I’m fine. I think...” “Good, Darling. Let me help you.” He placed two fingers on your forehead and you felt a warmth spreading trow your body. When you opened your eyes you felt just like normal. “Thank you Balthazar, I don’t know how to thank you.” “It’s okay Love, lets get you home. Dean is shiting himself.” You took his outstretch hand and followed him through the factory.

“You know”, Balthazar said and turned to you, his fingers sneaking up around your wrist. “We could have a little fun before I return you home, back to Dean.” You stared at him blankly, not quit sure what he was saying. “That could be a way of thanking me” he said leaning in to kiss you. You turned you head away. “No Balthazar, we are not going to ‘have fun’. Take me back now.” you said sternly. He looked in to your eyes and you could see them shift and going darker. “You ungrateful little bitch” he hissed before turning you around and slamming you up to the nearest wall. You felt him against your back as he pushed you forward in to the bricks. The cold ruff material digging in to your cheek and chest. He grabbed your arms and forced them up over your head, then griped both of them in one hand before his other hand came down and found its way down the front of your skirt and inside your panties. “Stop!” you screamed jerking backwards to try and escape his hand but that only led to you bumping your ass against his hard on. “Oh yes, do that again Name, please” he said and rubbed against your ass while he put a finger inside your pussy. “Dean’s going to kill you” you spat out at him trying to get away from his hands. His lips found your ear and he snickered back to you, “No, darling, he will not. And do you know why? Because he will never know any of this. I’m going to wipe your memory when I’m done, blame your injuries on the vampire.” His lips traveled down to your neck and he kissed you softly as he was rubbing his finger against your folders, in and out and then adding an other finger. Despite your panic your body was starting to respond to his touch, how his fingers was pumping in and out of you and how his thumb was rubbing against your clit. “Please stop” you tried to be firm but it came out as a moan, making your cheeks turned red in embarrassment, how could you fine pleasure in what he was doing, you didn't want this. “Oh, I don’t think you want me to stop Name, not with those little noises coming from you Love.” Tears begun to fall from your eyes as you kept begging him to let you go. Then he suddenly turned you around and kissed you deeply before trowing you on the ground, you begun to crawl away but he was over you in an instant pushing you over on your back. He ripped your shirt of you and looked down at your breasts hungrily before removing his own jacket and t-shirt. He bent down to kiss your nipple through the soft fabric of your bra. You took one last chance and banged you head forward, hitting him on his forehead. “Aow, stop that!” he spat at you and replied by giving you a backhanded slap in the face. You could feel your lip burst and tasted the iron from the blood. “Oh, thats gonna leave a mark my dear. Poor wittle Dean’s gonna be so mad at the vamps and so wojjied for you.” he taunted you before pressing his lips against yours and forcing his tongue inside your mouth. His hand traveled down your body and grabbed your panties, pulling them of you. “No! Stop, please don’t do this, please!” “Oh, don’t pretend that you don’t want this Name, I watched you and Dean so many nights I know your a pro at this. Let’s see if you can make the same sounds for me as you do for him, shall we?” “You… what? Wait… what?!” your head was spinning at the information Balthazar had just throwed at you. He had watched you and your boyfriend having sex? He had been in your bedroom? Multiple times? You heard how he undid his own pants before you felt the tip of his cock against your opening and with one forceful push he was deep inside you, ripping you apart. “Aaaaoou! Stop! Please, you’re hurting me! Stop! Stop!” “Oh, Name, you feel so good. You take me just like the little slut you are. Now, scream for me!” You pressed your lips together, determent not to give him what he wanted. Balthazar gripped your hair and pulled your head back, you let out a small shriek. “I said scream for me Name!” You shook your head. “Fine! You want me to hurt you, I’ll hurt you.” he said and started to hit you while thrusting in to you hard and painfully. When he leaned down and buried his teeth in your neck you couldn’t resist anymore, a wild scream left your lips. “That’s my good girl.” “Please Balthazar stop, please don’t hurt me. Please I just want to go home, please.” you begged him tears running down your face. “Shhhh, Darling. It’s okay, it will soon be over and then you won’t remember a thing.” he whispered back at you. “I’m so close Name, so close… Oow...aaarh….shit, shit!” he growled thrusting rapidly in and out of you as he comes inside you. He then collapses on to your body. He sits up and looked in to your eyes, you sobs and turned away. “Okay Love, are you ready to forget about this?” he smiled and put a finger to your forehead and your mind goes blank.

The flatter of wings had Dean to his feet in an instance, Balthazar appeared in the bunkers library with your limp body in his arms. “NAME!” Dean was at your side in a second grabbing you from the angel. You whimpered, everything hurt and you felt cold and confused. The last thing you remembered was a bright light, and even before that things were to say the least fuzzy. “What happened to her?” Sam asked Balthazar while Dean cradled you in his arms and covered you up whit his plaided shirt. You were naked on your top body, except for your lace bra and the only thing on your lower body was your skirt. “She’s not wearing any underwear...” Dean whispered and turned to Sam, who clenched his jaw. Both of them had a pretty good idea what that meant. “Shit.” Sam let out and Dean buried his face in your neck. “Name, I’m so sorry. I should have been there. I never should had let them take you, I’m so so sorry...” “Thank you Balthazar, for getting her.” Sam said to the angel. “What happened when you got there?” “There were to vampires sucking on her. She had blood and bruises everywhere, yeah, you see for yourself. I smite them and took her back home to you.” Balthazar had eye contact whit Sam the whole time, not once flinching or in other ways giving away the lies. Suddenly Castiel was by their side. He frowned his eyebrows and looked at you. “Well,” Balthazar said, a bit nervous with the other angel in the room, he hadn’t thought of Cases powers and that he might be able to see throw his facade. “I’ll be off then.” and he was gone. Cas walked over to you and put two fingers on your head, removing all the pain and wounds from your body. He then looked up at Dean. “This wasn’t a vampire.” he said. “What? What do you mean Cas?” Dean said “Of course it was a freaking vamp, we saw them in the old school.” “Yes, I know that she was taken by vampires, but those wounds had already been healed. This is new ones, made by an angel…“ Dean and Sam turned white. “An angel who erased her memory after beating and raping her.”


End file.
